


Daydreaming

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Cute, Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Romance, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Wanda finds you cloud watching and you decide to show how all the things you can see.





	Daydreaming

You lay in the grass staring up at the sky.  It was one of those perfect summer days.  Not too hot and the sky a clear blue with fluffy white clouds dotting it.  It was peaceful at the compound today.  You could hear the sounds of people training but they were far off and really, the sounds of the birds in the trees nearby were much louder and added to the peaceful feeling you had.

You were probably going to have to get back to it soon.  Lunch was a finite time and you were already pushing your luck.  But sometimes, with the work you did, you just needed to disconnect from the Avengers and reconnect with the world and what you were fighting to preserve in the first place.  Here helped.  It centered you and grounded you.  Reminded you there was more in the world than just the fight.  There was the promise of what there was at the end of the fight.

The soft swish of the grass alerted to you of her approach.  When her shadow fell over you, you turned your head to look.

Scarlet Witch.  It was the call sign she’d chosen for herself.  Not that many of you used them.  The public might call Tony, Iron Man, but to the rest of you it was ‘Tony’, ‘Tones’, ‘Stark’ or sometimes ‘really?’

While Wanda was just Wanda.  No one ever shortened it or called her by her last name.  She wasn’t ‘Wands’ or ‘Wan’.  She didn’t have a nickname.  She definitely wasn’t any pet name that random men might try and use to diminish her.  It only took them doing that once and they wouldn’t do it again.

She had chosen Scarlet Witch though and looking up at her you could see why.  She looked like the human embodiment of magic.  Beautiful and powerful.  Her knee-length red jacket seemed to reflect the sun off it, adding to the general feel of magic surging through her.

When she smiled though, oh god you could drown in that smile.  She was just the softest and most loving person you had ever met.  You hated to even imagine a world where you hadn’t met her.

“What are you doing all the way out here?”  She asked.

You smiled up at her.  “Just cloud watching.  What are you doing?”

She sat down beside you and lay back, resting her head on your shoulder.  “I guess I’m cloud watching too.”

You smiled to yourself and wrapped your arm around her.  The warm weight of her body against yours was comforting and familiar.  You nuzzled at her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.  She was your home.  The bit of normal you came back to at the end of a day of costumed supervillains.

“What have you seen?”  She asked.

“Mmm… I saw one that looked like a dog.  And one that looked like a duck.”  You said.

“Clint will be sad he missed it.”   Wanda teased.

“Maybe he didn’t.   He sees everything.”

She chuckled and shook her head.  “Maybe he did.”  She pointed up at a cluster of fluffy white cumulus.  “That looks like a pegasus.”

You looked at the formation tracing around it with your eyes.  Drawing out the shape that Wanda had seen hidden there.  The long horse head with the flowing mane.  The oversized wings that turned to whisp at the ends.  “Oh yeah.”  You say.  “Brunnhilde is coming to visit.  I wonder if she has news about Thor.”

She giggled and nuzzled into your neck.  “Maybe she does.  Or maybe she’s just bringing that frog to show us.”  She said pointing.

The ‘frog’ was harder to work out.  It was a smaller cloud, higher up.  Mostly just a fluffy white lump shape but if you squinted you could see the bubble eyes and where the knees poked out.  “That’s a frog?”  You teased, breaking down into laughter.

Your laughter was infectious.  Soon Wanda was laughing too and she rolled over and wrapped her arms around you nuzzling into your neck as she lost it in peels of laughter.  “Alright, smarty, what do you see?”

You pointed up at the sky at a large cumulonimbus.  It really had no shape at all except that of a large pillar of clouds.  She rolled back over and followed the line of your finger up to it and tilted her head on the side.  “What is it?”  She asked.

“You don’t see it?  It’s a house.  A nice cozy home.”

“How is that a house?”  She teased, tickling your side.

“How can you not see the house.  It has three bedrooms.  And two bathrooms.  One of the bathrooms has one of those clawfoot tubs in it.  It’s old, but the feet are still a shiny brass.”

“Oh really?  You see all that from that pillar of fluff?”  Wanda asked.

You rolled over onto your side, curling your arm and drawing her nearer to you and looking into the green of her eyes.  She smiled softly and rubbed her nose against yours.  “Yes.  Can’t you see it, Wanda?  There’s a fireplace in the living room and a huge kitchen.  The people who live there are always cooking.  It always smells of spices and things cooking.  Soups and fresh baked bread and cookies.”

“Really?  Who lives there?”  She says, her eyes twinkling.

You point up, though neither of you is looking at the sky now.  You’re just lost in each other’s eyes.  “It’s a family.  Can you see them?”  She shook her head, but her eyes lit up like they housed tiny suns in them.  “There’s two moms and twins.”

“Twins?”  She says excitedly.  “Are they boys or girls?”

“One of each.”

She squeaks and moves a little closer to you.  “Do they have a cat?”

“Oh yes.  Of course, they do.  Do you see it, Wanda?”

She hums and nods her head.  “I can see it.”

Both of you just stare at each other for a moment.  Your smile reflected in hers.  “I love you so much.”  She whispers and kisses you deeply.  You hum softly and melt into the kiss.  Maybe it was just a daydream for now, but you really could see it that clearly.  She was your home, and one day you’d make one with her.


End file.
